Her
by Tecla SAP
Summary: Ele espera que ela o odeie. LilyJames. Twoshot. Tradução por Gika.
1. Chapter 1

**Her**

_Fanfic por corny sloth_

_Tradução por Gika_

A respiração dela acelera e suas costas arqueiam contra ele, um gemido baixo escapa de sua garganta conforme seus dedos arranham as costas dele.

- Ai meu Deus – Ela murmura enquanto ele se vira para deitar-se ao lado dela. – Sou só eu ou isso está ficando cada vez melhor?

Ele deixa escapar um riso furtivo, fundo e gutural e olha para ela com olhos escuros divertidos. Ela estica seus braços e pernas, embrulhando o lençol em torno de sua pequena forma.

- Estou cansada. – Ela boceja. Ele acena com a cabeça em silêncio e sai rapidamente da cama, procurando suas roupas pelo chão antes de beijá-la levemente na testa e deixar o quarto.

Ele respira fundo assim que sai do dormitório, a culpa corroendo seu peito.

Ele não consegue dizer nada.

Ele sente os olhos dela o fitando enquanto ele toma seu café da manhã no dia seguinte com os amigos e isso o deixa desconfortável, então ele tenta agir casualmente, como na noite passada e na anterior a esta, ou na outra antes desta que nunca aconteceu.

Não deveria ter acontecido, de qualquer forma.

Seu olhar flagra o dela e ela imediatamente olha em outra direção, e a culpa toma conta dele novamente.

Mais tarde, Emmeline Vance se aproxima convidando-o para acompanha-la até a aula e ele não consegue recusar, então eles deixam o Salão Principal juntos, jogando conversa fora animadamente, e ele espia depressa na direção dela enquanto passa pelo seu lugar, apenas para se deparar com o choque e a traição estampados por toda a face dela.

Seu estômago se agita violentamente e ele se sente frustrado.

Culpado e raivoso e egoísta.

Um absoluto hipócrita.

- Você está saindo com ela? – Ela pergunta, abruptamente, mais tarde naquele mesmo dia, enquanto ele está sentado em um dos cantos do Salão Comunal terminando sua lição.

Ele olha para ela e franze as sobrancelhas, confuso.

- Emmeline Vance. Você está saindo com ela? Porque se estiver, nós realmente deveríamos acabar com isto. – Ela continua e ele engole em seco ao ver o olhar horrorizado do rosto dela. Então ele mente, porque não aguentaria ver novamente a traição nos olhos dela.

Ele pode sentir que um grande peso sai dos ombros dela enquanto ele balança negativamente a cabeça.

- Que bom. Porque eu não queria de verdade que isto acabasse. – Ela diz e ele continua mudo, com medo que sua voz trêmula o traia, então apenas a observa, curioso sobre a emoção dos olhos dela.

- Quer subir pro meu quarto? – Ela tenta, e ele entra em pânico e desvia do olhar dela, olhando para sua tarefa, hesitante.

- Mais tarde. – Ele diz, por fim, e ela consente com a cabeça vagarosamente antes de se afastar para juntar-se a Alice, de frente para a lareira.

Depois, quando o Salão Comunal está quase vazio, ele vê Emmeline subir para seu dormitório, gesticulando para que ele a siga.

Ele não pensa duas vezes.

- Por que você não apareceu ontem à noite? – A mágoa é tão dolorosamente óbvia na voz dela que seu coração comprime e ele estremece. – Eu esperei até duas horas da manhã por você.

Ele ainda não consegue encará-la, então encolhe os ombros, sem tirar os olhos do Profeta Diário.

- Fiquei estudando até tarde. – Ele murmura.

- Por que você está me tratando assim? – Ela sibila e ele se esforça para colocar no rosto a expressão mais apática possível antes de encontrar o olhar fixo dela, e ela parece querer dar-lhe um tapa. Ele torce pra que ela dê, porque ele definitivamente merece.

- Tratando-lhe como, Evans? Eu só estou lhe dizendo que fiquei estudando até tarde, e os meus estudos são muito mais importantes que sexo, sabe?

Ele percebe que ela se encolhe ao ouvir seu sobrenome e o monstro da culpa em seu peito o corrói novamente.

- Certo. – Ela sussurra, ele consegue ver as lágrimas nos olhos dela e quase quer chorar junto.

Ela pega a mochila e deixa a mesa, e ele a observa ir embora, silenciosamente implorando para que ela pare, volte e entenda.

Ele empurra o prato para longe.

De noite, ele vai até ela enquanto ela lê um livro no Salão Comunal e pergunta se ela quer se juntar a ele em seu quarto.

Ele sente a hesitação dela e quase torce para que ela recuse o convite.

- Ok. – Ela sussurra finalmente e o segue até o dormitório.

O quarto está escuro e bagunçado e ela mal o adentrou quando ele agarra o seu braço e a beija enérgica e desesperadamente, buscando transmitir todo o seu arrependimento, e ela corresponde com a mesma urgência, puxando-o para mais perto, suas mãos percorrendo seus cabelos e descendo pelas costas e ele fecha os olhos firmemente, saboreando a sensação do calor dela contra o seu.

O sussurro fraco dela ecoa em suas orelhas e suas mãos e lábios correm pelo corpo dela enquanto a deita em sua cama, explorando cada pedaço da sua pele.

Ele está arrependido. Ele sussurra isto contra a pele dela diversas vezes, sem crer que ela o consiga ouvir por entre seus próprios gemidos e suspiros.

Ele contará a ela depois.

Está silencioso e escuro e ele quase dorme com a sua cabeça no peito dela, seus dedos suaves percorrendo o cabelo dele, acalentando-o, e durante esse pequeno e perfeito momento, ela era perfeita, apenas a pequena garota por quem ele havia se apaixonado três anos atrás.

E então ele sente o coração dela acelerar e o peito estremecer com um soluço assustado e ele se afasta, com o seu coração dolorosamente apertado contra as costelas.

- O que foi? – Ele pergunta baixinho e ela apenas balança a cabeça. – Eu te conheço, Lily. O que aconteceu?

Ela balança a cabeça novamente, segurando um soluço.

- Você tem um cheiro incrível. – Ela sussurra. – Eu já te disse isso antes? Eu adoro o seu cheiro. – Ela ri banalmente, lágrimas enchendo seus olhos, e ele sente a garganta fechar.

Ele suspira profundamente e passa a mão no rosto.

- Você está se apaixonando por mim. - Ele afirma e ela afasta seus olhos dos dele.

- Merlin, Evans. – Ele respira, olhando para outro lado e passando a mão pelo cabelo. – Não agora... Por que agora?

Por que agora? Por que justo agora que ele finalmente tinha aceitado sair com Emmeline Vance ela tinha que entender o que sentia por ele?

- O que há tão de errado com agora? - Ela murmura, se encolhendo, com uma risada maníaca escapando de sua garganta.

- Era só sexo, Lily. Nada mais.

Ele merece apodrecer no inferno por usar as palavras dela contra ela mesma.

Os lábios dela tremem. Ela corre.

Ele espera que ela o odeie.

* * *

><p><strong>NT<strong>: Espero que gostem da tradução e deixem reviews pra autora. Aliás, ela acrescenta aqui uma notinha pra dizer que sabe que o James é terrível, mas que ela de fato gosta desse lado imperfeito dele. E na época ela não sabia se ia continuar a história ou não, mas ela de fato nos agraciou com mais um capítulo e eu pretendo traduzi-lo o quanto antes para vocês. Até lá =)


	2. Chapter 2

Ele não consegue descer para o café da manhã no dia seguinte.

Ele não é capaz de assumir sua culpa tão cedo, então se demora no dormitório até o horário da aula, e quando chega às masmorras ele a vê, o rosto dela apoiado nas mãos e parece que ela estava chorando, mesmo que ele não escute o choro.

Ele recua silenciosamente pelo corredor e corre para longe, um covarde.

Ganha tempo indo até o banheiro e lavando o rosto, mas quando ele volta a aula já começou e é somente ao lado dela que ele encontra um lugar para se sentar.

Ele mal consegue espiá-la e seu coração parece querer pular para fora do peito, e ele não consegue direcionar mais do que duas palavras a ela, há um nó em sua garganta.

Acidentalmente ele bate contra a mão dela enquanto adiciona os ingredientes à sua poção e os olhos deles se encontram por meio milissegundo, e é a pior metade de milissegundo da sua vida, porque os olhos dela estão cheios de lágrimas e seu cabelo está encrespado, e ele não consegue evitar a culpa corroendo seu peito.

Quando o sinal toca, anunciando o final do período, ele se levanta tão rápido que ela não consegue dizer "desculpa", ele apenas joga um breve "tchau" para ela pelas costas.

Seus amigos o encaram por todo o almoço e ele apenas os ignora.

Ela está sentada no ponto mais distante possível dele e ele está grato por isto.

Ele deixa o Salão Principal com Emmeline Vance.

Ele é um idiota.

Um idiota estúpido, egoísta e hipócrita.

Não existem palavras que expressem melhor o que ele é.

Há algo doendo em seu peito e quando ele observa o rosto de Emmeline precipitar-se para beijá-lo, ele fecha os olhos com força, porque tudo o que consegue ver e sentir é _ela_, a visão de seu rosto abatido fixo em sua retina.

- James, você pode me ajudar um pouquinho aqui? – A voz de Emmeline parece distante, seu cabelo é de um loiro fraco e seus olhos de um azul pálido, e tudo o que ele consegue ver é vermelho e verde.

Ele pisca, perdido, para ela e limpa a garganta.

- Desculpe, e-eu preciso ir. – Ele se levanta e pega suas roupas, quase tropeçando em seus tênis.

Ele para quando alcança a porta e olha para a garota, confusa, levando a mão ao cabelo.

- Desculpe. – Ele murmura de novo e torce para conseguir dizer isso a _ela._ E se conseguir, que ela pelo menos o escute.

Ele olha para ela novamente.

Ele não lhe direcionou uma palavra desde a aula de Poções, duas semanas atrás, e ele pode dizer o quão enervada ela está porque ele a está encarando.

Ela muda de lugar, batendo o pé no chão, rola os olhos e reclama com Alice, e isso o diverte.

Ele a encontra de novo alguns dias depois na biblioteca, em um sábado, e se senta de frente para ela, do outro lado do cômodo. Ele a fita novamente e pode sentir que ela fica apreensiva, e ele fica feliz por ver que ainda a deixa nervosa.

Ele escreve a palavra "desculpe" em um aviãozinho de papel e envia para ela, ocupando-se com um pergaminho qualquer quando ela olha em sua direção, suspeita.

Assim que ela abre o papel, ele resolve sumir.

Ele está dormindo quando ela o encontra.

Ele fica surpreso ao vê-la e seu coração mal bate em seu peito, porque ela está ali e seus olhos são tão vivos e verdes que ele não consegue desviar o olhar do rosto dela.

- Me desculpe. – Ele sussurra, encostando seus dedos levemente nos dela. Ela olha para as suas mãos e lentamente as enlaça, e ele torce para que ela não as afaste.

- Eu não… Eu não sei porque… – Ele murmura, puxando-a para si e passando a mão pelos cabelos dela, encostando seus narizes de leve, sem saber ao certo o que diz. – Eu fui um idiota, eu não sei por que eu fiz isso com você, eu não... – Ele está ofegante e seus lábios se contraem contra os dela e ele está falando em sua boca, sem fazer sentido para si mesmo, e ele pode senti-la estremecer e beijá-lo de volta, sentando em seu colo e deixando seus braços envolve-lo. – Eu não consigo acreditar que eu fui tão imbecil... – Ele o impede de continuar a falar, de novo, e ele se convence de que ela não quer ouvir suas explicações.

As mãos dela seguram o rosto dele e as dele percorrem o cabelo dela e ela respira com dificuldade contra a pele dele, e a pela _dela_ é tão macia e tenra que ele não consegue parar de tocá-la.

Seus dedos descem as costas dela, massageando seu clitóris e pressionando-o contra a sua ereção, e seus lábios provam do seu pescoço, mordendo-o e sentindo seu sabor delicado.

- Eu senti a sua falta. – Ele cochicha na orelha dela antes de mordiscá-la e ela fica arrepiada, soltando um gemido profundo, suas mãos agarrando a camiseta dele, pressionando-o contra si, e ele tem a impressão de que ela ainda está muito longe dele.

Essa impressão passa assim que ele a despe de suas roupas íntimas e seus corpos ficam subitamente tão próximos, quentes e entregues, e ele solta um suspiro alto.

- Eu senti a sua falta, – Ele cochicha novamente, agora contra os lábios dela, o movimento lento e tortuoso dos lábios dela contra os dele, arfando em seu ouvido – muito...

Ele a abraça apertado contra o seu peito, beija-a profunda e languidamente, e ela é a garota por quem ele se apaixonou mais uma vez, o coração dela batendo contra o seu, e ele acha que será sempre ela.

* * *

><p><strong>NA<strong>: Aqui está, finalmente, a continuação de "Her". Espero que vocês gostem. Pessoalmente, eu não gosto, porque é "Him" mais uma vez, mas acho que é isso que dá escrever a mesma história em um POV diferente. Eu gostei que foi a perspectiva de um garoto, no entanto. Acho que é uma boa mudança. De qualquer forma, espero seus comentários! Muito amor.

**NT**: Eu adorei, mesmo que ela não tenha gostado tanto assim hahaha Espero que tenham gostado da tradução, pessoas, fiz um esforço daqueles para tentar deixá-la digna como a original, espero ter conseguido =) Deixem reviews para que eu as traduza e envie para a autora, sim? Beijos.


End file.
